Méli-mélo
by Antsybal
Summary: Tous mes OneShot sur Mentalist réunis sous un seul lien, pour plus de facilité dans le classement et la lecture. Enjoy !
1. The Best is yet to Come

The Best Is Yet To Come.

Le son devint plus fort encore et Lisbon souffla avec rage. Elle posa le dossier en cours et sortit de son bureau en direction du grenier où son agaçant consultant avait posé ses affaires. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Jane était sur son lit, allongé, et sa tête dodelinait au rythme de la musique qui résonnait dans le bureau de Lisbon. L'agent traversa la scène et débrancha les baffles.

« Que… Oh, bonjour Lisbon ! Vous allez bien ? » demanda Jane avec un sourire.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar, Jane ? Votre grenier est au dessus de mon bureau, vous pourriez être plus respectueux et écouter votre musique de sauvage à moindres décibels ! »

« Ma musique de sauvage ? » s'insurgea Jane en se levant, ignorant les réprimandes de son patron. « Voyons Lisbon, Scorpions… Vous ne pouvez pas dire que c'est de la musique de sauvage ! »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, baissez le son ! Scorpions ou lézard, cela m'empêche de travailler ! »

« Vous ne connaissez pas ce groupe ? Qu'écoutiez vous quand vous étiez à la fac ? »

Lisbon essaya d'être en colère mais la mention de ses années de jeunesse l'adoucit. Jane la regardait avec tant d'intensité, comme si la réponse l'intéressait vraiment, qu'elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

« Je n'écoutais que très peu de musique. Souvent de la variété. »

« Vous n'écoutiez jamais du rock and roll ? »

« Rarement. Parfois Led Zeppelin. Ma mère mettait Status Quo à fond quand elle cuisinait, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Vous écoutiez du rock, vous ? » demanda-t-elle comme si le fait que Jane en écoute aurait été la plus grosse des surprises.

« Oui. Enormément même. Nirvana, Scorpions, The Police, Queen, Status Quo, et j'en passe! »

Lisbon s'approcha de lui, et le scruta, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils avec un sourire amusé et s'approcha de son ordinateur.

« Tenez, écoutez. »

Il trafiqua sa machine quelques instants et les premiers accords de « The best is yet to come » _(*1)_ résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il se retourna vers sa supérieure.

« Vous dansez ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Lisbon leva les mains devant elle.

« Certainement pas. J'étais juste venue vous demander de baisser votre musique, mais je travaille, moi. »

« Allez, Lisbon ! Ca vous fera une pause ! Je n'ai pas dansé sur cette musique depuis des années ! S'il vous plait… ! » supplia Jane avec un regard et une moue enfantins.

Le refrain donna un frisson à Lisbon. Son regard s'adoucit et elle s'approcha de Jane en rigolant.

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. »

Il saisit la main droite de la jeune femme et posa son autre main sur ses hanches, puis il commença à mener une danse calme, se laissant bercer par la magie de la mélodie. Lisbon ferma les yeux et se surprit à se détendre dans les bras de Jane. Son parfum la fit voyager et elle se retrouva quinze ans plus tôt, quand elle était à la fac, et qu'elle dansait sur ce genre de musique avec des garçons dont elle n'avait que faire. Elle sourit dans sa torpeur et Jane la serra un peu plus contre lui. C'était insensé. Danser un slow au milieu d'un grenier, en plein jour, alors que tout le monde travaillait à l'étage inférieur. Mais rien ne comptait, à part les rifts de guitares, et la voix envoûtante de Claus Meine. Les notes entraient dans chacune de leurs pores et provoquaient des montées d'adrénaline. Le ventre de Lisbon se tordit d'émotions. La chanson déclina après quelques minutes.

Jane recula, et ne ressentant rien du malaise de Lisbon face à une telle intensité dans son regard, dévisagea sa supérieure sans un mot. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire de danse, furtivement, avant de lui sourire, caressant sa joue tendrement, et de disparaître, la laissant seule au grenier.

Lisbon resta quelques secondes sous le choc, puis caressa du bout des doigts ses lèvres, un sourire idiot naissant sur son visage. Elle ne maudit pas son consultant, ne se posa pas de questions sur l'avenir, qu'il fut proche ou à long terme et n'osa même pas penser qu'il avait tout manigancé pour l'embêter et la destabiliser. Rock and Roll. Elle repensa au titre de la chanson et fut convaincue qu'effectivement, « The best "was" yet to come. » _(*2)_

* * *

><p><em>*1 Le meilleur est à venir.<em>

_*2 Le meilleur était à venir._

Voilà mon premier OS Jisbonien, mais pas mon premier essai dans l'écriture.

J'espère que cela plaira. J'en profite pour rendre un hommage aux Scorpions que j'ai vu hier pour leur tournée d'Adieu

Et à tous les autres groupes des années 60-70-80 qui ont marqué ma vie avec leur rock'n'roll alors même que je suis née 30 ans après.

**Antsybal**


	2. Arrêt sur Image

**Arrêt sur Image**

**_Si vous avez l'épisode 19 de la saison 1 à portée de main, (celui où la femme de Baker joue une mauvaise actrice), cet OS s'inscrit à 26 :30 minutes. Quand Jane regarde Lisbon comme si il avait une apparition, et qu'il se recompose un visage quand Félicia Scott se tourne vers lui. Cette scène me fait fondre à chaque fois ! ^^ :$_**  
><strong>SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU L'EPISODE, SPOIL INSIDE ATTENTION !<strong>

_Disclamer: Les dialogues entre Lisbon et Scott appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Heller!_

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Cette enquête les avait amenés à Hollywood et plus il fréquentait d'actrices, plus il aimait la compagnie de VanPelt et de Lisbon. De son avis, les femmes n'avaient pas besoin de fanfreluches et d'artifices pour resplendir il leur était également inutile de prendre un ton supérieur pour obtenir les choses et pour se faire respecter, et surtout, il se demandait comment autant de comédiennes pouvaient s'avérer plus lisibles que la plupart des femmes !<p>

Il savait depuis des lustres que la femme en face de lui –Felicia Scott, était coupable. C'est la raison pour laquelle il se contentait de penser, et qu'il laissait à Lisbon le soin de faire la conversation. Ils étaient tous les trois sous une tonnelle, dans une maison hollywoodienne, alors que le soleil qui brillait de mille feux se reflétait à la surface turquoise de la piscine immense. La belle vie pour qui associe le bonheur au matériel, pensa-t-il.

Scott venait d'apprendre que sa belle fille se droguait. La mine atterrée, le gémissement, la larmette au bord des yeux, tout y était. « Refaites moi ça avec plus de conviction », fut tenté de railler le consultant. Mais il n'en fit rien, profitant du divertissement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une mauvaise sitcom se jouait devant lui.

Ah, Lisbon entrait en jeu.

« Sidney rentrera bientôt. Il n'y aura aucune inculpation en ce qui concerne la drogue. »

L'actrice retint un sanglot et posa sa main sur le bras, le tirant vers elle pour attraper la main de Lisbon, s'approchant légèrement.

« Oh, quel bonheur. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, de votre bonté, de votre compréhension, merci… »

Voilà que Lisbon paraissait mal à l'aise.

« De rien, on a droit à plus de tolérance dans les dossiers de mineurs », rassura-t-elle.

L'actrice minauda encore. Elle devait vraiment apprendre son métier, pensa le consultant.

« Je vous en serai toujours reconnaissante. »

Ah, Lisbon. Les compliments l'avaient fait rougir légèrement mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'en amuser. Il éprouva juste beaucoup de tendresse à l'égard de son amie et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver tellement vraie, tellement humaine, à côté de l'actrice en plastique. Certes Félicia Scott était très belle mais Lisbon avait ce charme qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, cette manière de rougir qui prouvait qu'elle ne faisait jamais semblant. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de Lisbon et un sourire idiot envahit son visage mais Scott se tourna vers lui et il prit une mine impassible, faisant s'affaisser son sourire et donnant de la vivacité à son regard.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de reposer ses yeux sur Lisbon, furtivement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son moment de faiblesse, cet instant rapide pendant lequel il avait fait tomber son masque.

Pour une raison que lui même ignorait, il préférait qu'elle ne sache pas à quel point il admirait la femme vraie et belle qu'elle était.

* * *

><p>Parce que j'ai regardé cet épisode encore une fois aujourd'hui et que ce moment est toujours un peu magique pour une Jisbonneuse. Certes j'extrapôle, mais le regard plein de tendresse et là, la confusion de Jane pris sur le fait par Scott (la femme de Baker dans la vie) est là également.<p>

**Antsybal**


	3. Celui qu'il était

**Fugue in Red-** _How she was loving him_.

**ATTENTION**: A ne surtout pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 10 de la saison 4 ! Je reprends ici les événements majeurs de l'épisode pour les mettre du point de vue de Lisbon et bien sûr les extrapoler un peu.

Note: Parce que j'ai réalisé combien le personnage de Patrick Jane était complexe et combien les liens qu'il entretenait avec les gens autour de lui étaient fragiles, j'ai eu envie d'écrire avec mon point de vue les événements de l'épisode. En ajoutant une dose de Jisbon, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas à extrapoler beaucoup pour écrire que l'équipe et surtout Lisbon tiennent à Jane...

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Elle était prête à plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé pour le garder auprès d'elle.<p>

Elle avait cru le perdre, elle avait cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours quand elle avait vu son corps flotter à la surface de l'eau. Elle avait pleuré, appelé, supplié. Puis il avait repris son souffle et tout semblait avoir repris sa place.

Quand elle l'avait trouvé amnésique dans son lit d'hôpital, libéré de tout fantôme, son cœur avait bondi. Enfin il était libre, enfin il était heureux. Ils réapprendraient à se connaître, sans ses démons. Ils deviendraient amis avant d'être des collègues, elle serait son amie avant d'être celle qui l'aiderait à se venger. A venger sa famille. A venger ce passé qui le faisait tant souffrir.

La première réaction du consultant avait été de la draguer. "Est ce qu'on couche ensemble ?" Quelle question idiote. La bague à son doigt était une bague de chasteté plus puissante que n'importe quelle autre, non, on ne couche pas ensemble, Jane.

Puis il était venu au bureau et avait dragué VanPelt. VanPelt ? Jane, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

Il avait impressionné Rigsby devant quelques pompiers puis était rentré au bureau. Toujours souriant, mais plus vraiment le Jane qu'elle connaissait, et appréciait.

Où était le masque ? Pourquoi orgueil, méchanceté et trahison sonnaient si vrais ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que tous ces défauts ne servaient pas à cacher des qualités, pourquoi semblait-il que tout ce que Jane était, c'était un salaud ?

Elle l'avait ensuite envoyé avec Cho, et il l'avait trahi. Encore. En faignant le chagrin. En prouvant malgré lui qu'effectivement, il ne les aimait pas. Cho avait certainement raison. Jane ne les aimait pas. Il se servait d'eux…

VanPelt et elle l'avaient ensuite trouvé dans un bar, jouant les charlatans. Elle haïssait ce personnage. Elle ne comprenait pas que Jane eu été si mauvais. Où était tout le charme et le côté attachant qu'il avait ? La sincère amitié qu'il leur vouait ? Elle qui avait souvent envié la femme de Jane pour l'avoir connu libre, elle ne comprenait plus aujourd'hui comment on pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un homme pareil. Il salua quelques connaissances avant de daigner les suivre. Elle marcha devant lui, défiant les filles autour de l'approcher, et elle sentit sa main sur ses fesses. Elle l'enleva, mi énervée, mi amusée. C'était un goujat, mais elle aurait toujours parié qu'il était un séducteur.

Il avait ensuite résolu l'affaire en cours. De l'argent avait disparu dans l'histoire. Après en avoir parlé à l'équipe, ils en avaient conclu que ce n'était pas Jane. Voler, mentir, les trahir, ce n'était pas lui.

Mais il était entré dans les bureaux, une jeune femme à son bras. Brune aux yeux verts. Tiens donc. La jeune femme l'avait embrassé en réalisant que les diamants à son poignets étaient vrais, et Lisbon avait constaté qu'il les avait réellement volé. Il les avait vraiment trahi. Sa voix avait sonné plus tristement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Venait-elle de le perdre à jamais ?

Sans avoir le temps de retenir sa proposition, elle demanda à Jane de la suivre. Elle le ramènerait à sa vie, et si il voulait toujours fuir, si il voulait vraiment les laisser, la laisser, il le ferait.

Et là elle avait réalisé combien elle tenait à lui. Il avait ouvert la porte, et ses yeux avaient croisé ceux sans vie du smiley rouge. Elle avait pris conscience de tout ce qu'elle était prête à sacrifier pour qu'il lui revienne. Pour qu'il redevienne son ami. Elle venait de réveiller tous ses démons, de le faire replonger dans une douleur incommensurable, pour qu'il ne démarre pas une nouvelle vie pleine d'arnaques, de flirts, de bonheur éphémère mais réel, pour qu'il ne démarre pas une nouvelle vie sans eux, sans elle.

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait d'une manière égoïste, et s'en excusa sincèrement.

_« I am sorry. »_

* * *

><p>Peut-être n'avez vous pas perçu les choses de la même manière, quoi qu'il en soit j'ai eu besoin d'écrire sur cet épisode qui ne pouvait que me chambouler. Je serais ravie d'avoir vos points de vue!<p>

Je pense que vous trouverez au moins un texte par sortie d'épisode car chacun m'inspire à un moment où à un autre mais normalement aucun ne devrait me pousser, comme là, à reprendre l'épisode événement par événement. C'est juste que pour celui-ci j'ai eu besoin de formuler les choses, alors pourquoi ne pas partager avec vous?

**Antsybal**


	4. Divertissante Diversion

**Divertissante Diversion**

" Effectivement, vu comme ça… »

« Bien évidemment que je le vois comme ça, Jane ! C'est la loi ! Rentrer chez les gens sans un mandat c'est une infraction, comment voulez vous que je le vois autrement ? »

« Mais je ne suis pas chez des gens, Lisbon ! Je suis dans le musée du vieux Hartmann. » répondit le consultant avec innocence.

« Sortez de la immédiatement ou je viens vous chercher ! »

« A tout de suite, Lisbon ! »

« Je vais vous tuer d'une manière que vous n'imaginez même pas ! » menaça-t-elle.

Mais son correspondant avait raccroché. Teresa Lisbon referma son téléphone d'un geste brusque et attrapa ses clés de voiture. Elle sortit de son bureau et passa devant son équipe qui travaillait sur le meurtre commis dans le musée où Jane se trouvait. L'homme chargé de réceptionner les œuvres d'art avait été retrouvé mort et l'œuvre s'était volatilisée.

« Jane est entré par effraction chez Hartmann. Je vais le chercher avant que cela n'ait des répercussions sur notre travail… Continuez comme ça, les gars. Et Grace. » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la jeune femme avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur.

[…]

« Vous voilà enfin ! Dépêchez vous, je suis sur le point de résoudre l'enquête. »

« Voyez vous ça. »

Lisbon se planta devant son consultant et le regarda sévèrement. Elle était à son tour entrée dans le musée par la porte que Jane avait forcé, et tous deux se trouvaient dans la réserve. Il faisait sombre, et les étagères qui flirtaient avec le plafond, encombrées d'œuvres d'art, n'arrangeaient rien à la visibilité.

« J'ai laissé entendre à chaque suspect que la célèbre Joconde avait quitté Paris pour rejoindre notre pays pendant un certain temps. Elle devrait arriver ici ce soir, selon ma source. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Vous pensez vraiment que le coupable va réitérer et tomber dans le panneau ? » demanda sa patronne d'un air septique et toujours sévère.

« Voyons, Lisbon. Nous étions tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'étant donné les erreurs commises, le coupable est quelqu'un de novice en la matière, seulement obnubilé par tout ce qui est unique. Si il résistera à l'appel de Mona Lisa ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! »

Lisbon se radoucit, Jane n'avait jamais commis d'erreur, et elle ne pouvait que faire confiance à son intuition. Cependant elle n'avait toujours pas décoléré.

« Et si on se fait prendre ? Nous n'avons pas de mandat, Jane. »

« On se cache, et on ne sort que quand on tient le coupable ! Le juge mettra de côté l'absence de mandat puisque nous aurons pris le tueur sur le fait ! » répondit le consultant comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans un des hall de stockage adjacents, le faisant sursauter.

« Ca commence ! » chuchota-t-il sans cacher son excitation.

« Venez par là ! » le pressa Lisbon.

Ils coururent quelques mètres et se faufilèrent entre deux étagères.

« Pas de bruit. Si on se fait prendre avant que votre plan tordu ne soit terminé, je suis bonne pour me faire suspendre. »

« Qui va là ? Sortez, vous êtes faits, je vous ai entendu ! » cria le vigile.

Jane retint sa respiration et vit Lisbon fermer les yeux, tout contre lui. Le gardien approchait et le malaise du consultant grandissait. Il allait faire suspendre son amie alors que quelques heures aurait suffit pour qu'ils travaillent en toute légalité. Son plan allait échouer de toutes manières, puisque le gardien était là. Jamais Hartmann ne se montrerait. En effet, le côté mégalomane du dirigeant du musée avait convaincu le consultant que ce dernier détournait les œuvres d'art pour son usage personnel. L'enquête aurait été résolue s'il n'avait pas fallu des preuves. Encore et toujours des preuves, personne ne pouvait lui faire confiance ?, plaisanta mentalement Jane pour éviter de penser au gardien.

Or la silhouette de celui-ci s'imposa au bout de l'impasse dans laquelle étaient l'agent spécial et son consultant au moment même où Jane posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lisbon. Si fort que le cri de stupeur de la jeune femme ne s'entendit pas. Jane posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lisbon, avec force, pour éviter qu'elle ne se débatte.

« Que faites vous là ? » demanda à nouveau le gardien. « Non mais voyons, pensez-vous que c'est un endroit pour se bécoter ? Les jeunes, je vous jure ! »

Lisbon sembla percuter quand le gardien prononça ces mots, et elle rendit son baiser à Jane avant de se détacher et de replacer une mèche de cheveux sombres devant son visage. Le consultant prit sa main et l'attira à sa suite en s'excusant auprès du gardien.

Le vigile sourit faiblement et leur intima de partir.

« Et dépêchez vous avant de déclencher une alarme, je serai obligé de prévenir la police, autrement. Nous avons eu un meurtre ici récemment, je n'ai pas envie de me faire renvoyer, c'est bien parce que j'ai été jeune avant vous. »

[…]

« Trop fort » s'exclama Lisbon quand ils arrivèrent sur les pelouses du musée.

« Veuillez pardonner mon baiser… C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée » marmonna Jan, gêné. Davantage gêné que sa supérieure qui était hilare.

« Pas de problème, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait quelque chose d'aussi drôle ! Et d'aussi dangereux. Vous imaginez si le gardien avait appelé la police ! »

Jane lui sourit faiblement. Elle n'était pas troublée le moins du monde par l'inconvenance de ce qu'il venait de faire, cela le surprit.

« Mais l'enquête piétine, du coup… », avança-t-il.

« Jane, vous l'avez dit, Hartmann est stupide et ne prend soin d'aucun détail, nous l'aurons ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était Hartmann le tueur ! »

« Vous déteignez sur moi, que voulez-vous ? Je pense comme vous, parfois! »

Jane baissa le regard en rigolant. Peut-être donc que le détachement dont elle faisait preuve était inspiré de son comportement habituel ? Car quand même, il l'avait embrassée. Ca n'était pas rien… Si ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'aimais bien l'idée de la diversion, je souhaite ne pas vous avoir déçues!<p>

**Antsybal**


	5. Je vous présente Monsieur Jane

**"Je vous présente Monsieur Jane, votre consultant."**

Le réveil sonna sept heures mais sa propriétaire était déjà prête à partir travailler. Elle l'éteignit d'un geste brusque et sauta dans sa voiture. Elle aurait une heure et demie d'avance, mais s'en moquait. Elle était convoquée à neuf heures dans le bureau de Minelli pour qu'on lui présente un nouveau membre de son équipe et cela l'avait tenue éveillée une partie de la nuit. La dernière fois qu'une nouvelle recrue avait fait irruption dans l'équipe, Lisbon avait été franchement surprise et avait du prendre sur elle pour faire de Grace VanPelt une femme plus endurcie. Elle espérait donc que le consultant –car ce n'était même pas un agent ! s'adapte plus rapidement au rythme du CBI.

Elle démarra en trombe et alluma les codes. La nuit planait encore sur la ville, et toute l'atmosphère semblait baigner dans un calme quasi-religieux. En chemin, elle se posa pour la énième fois une foule de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas pu répondre de la nuit. Qui était-il ? Comment était-il ? Serait-il efficace ? Et surtout, pourquoi Virgil Minelli tenait à le lui présenter personnellement et n'avait pas voulu lui montrer son dossier ? Qu'avait ce consultant de si spécial et d'assez terrifiant pour que Lisbon n'ait pas accès aux informations avant la première rencontre ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner qu'elle arriva sur le parking encore désert, à l'exception de quelques voitures appartenant à des accros du boulot.

[…]

Les portes de l'ascenseur commencèrent à se fermer derrière elle quand quelqu'un les retint. Lisbon regarda l'homme monter et le gratifia d'un signe de tête.

« Bonjour » claironna-t-il.

« Bonjour. »

L'homme la regarda brièvement.

« Vous êtes Teresa Lisbon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est exact » répondit la jeune femme à cet inconnu.

« Je travaille au sixième » donna-t-il comme réponse à la question muette. « On entend parler de vous partout, vous et votre équipe semblez résoudre pas mal d'enquêtes. » flatta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme rougit. Elle trouva la montée en ascenseur extrêmement longue. Le silence s'installa et elle détailla son interlocuteur. De taille moyenne, de corpulence moyenne, il se détachait des autres hommes de par la classe qu'il dégageait. Vêtu d'un costume trois pièces dans les bleus, il avait mis du gel dans ses boucles blondes et affichait un sourire charmeur accompagné d'un regard perçant alors même qu'il fixait la porte de la cabine.

« Vous devriez vous détendre. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous semblez stressée, relaxez vous. Rien de ce que vous avez à faire aujourd'hui n'est insurmontable. »

« Vous ne savez rien de ma journée. » lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de se reprendre. « Pardonnez moi mais je dois rencontrer un nouveau membre dans mon équipe et je ne sais même pas son nom. »

« Une nouvelle recrue vous met dans cet état là ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et l'ascenseur s'arrêta.

« C'est mon étage. Bonne journée, Monsieur… »

« Kemp. » termina l'homme dans un sourire.

Lisbon sourit et tourna les talons mais contre toute attente l'homme la suivit.

« Vous ne travaillez pas au sixième, Monsieur Kemp ? »

« Vous n'aviez pas terminé de me parler de votre nouvelle recrue ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous intéresse, c'était une discussion polie dans un ascenseur, voilà tout. »

« Quelle amabilité… » remarqua l'homme sans s'arrêter de marcher à côté d'elle pour autant.

« Monsieur Minelli ne m'a pas donné son dossier. J'attends avec impatience de voir pourquoi il n'a pas voulu que j'ai accès aux informations concernant mon nouveau consultant. Ca doit être un sacré numéro. »

« Un consultant ? Ca ne peut être qu'un plus dans une équipe non ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais travaillé qu'avec des gens du métier, les charlatans ne m'inspirent pas confiance. »

« Alors imaginez que s'il est inutile, ça sera toujours un moyen de se divertir ! »

« Vous le défendez bien, vous n'êtes pas… ? »

« Non pas d'inquiétude, je suis agent. Je ne vous aurais pas laissé insulter les consultants, autrement ! »

Lisbon rigola en arpentant le couloir menant aux quartiers de son équipe.

« Vous devriez vraiment vous détendre. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cet homme ne soit pas un plus dans votre équipe. »

« Vous avez sûrement raison… »

« J'ai toujours raison. »

Lisbon chercha une once d'humour mais l'homme n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Elle le trouva orgueilleux, et bien que sympathique, un poil trop curieux. Regardant sa montre, elle fit mine d'avoir l'air surprise.

« Presque huit heures ! J'ai un rendez vous, je dois vraiment vous laisser ! A bientôt, Monsieur Kemp ! »

« Menteuse. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous mentez mal, Miss Lisbon. » sourit l'homme. « Mais ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous, au plaisir de vous recroiser. »

La jeune femme se trouva seule en un instant et elle secoua la tête d'un air surpris avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Elle entreprit de commencer la rédaction d'un rapport mais son regard ne pouvait lâcher l'horloge. Elle se leva et rangea alors les meubles environnant son bureau avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son supérieur quand l'heure convenue sonna enfin.

[…]

Son consultant était déjà là, mais elle ne put le voir, elle le devina au fait que Minelli discutait avec quelqu'un. Elle tendit la main pour frapper mais son supérieur l'invita à entrer.

« Ah, agent Lisbon, vous voilà ! Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie. Je vous présente Patrick Jane, votre nouveau consultant. »

Lisbon marqua un temps d'arrêt sur l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

« Voyez vous ça… »

« Mademoiselle Lisbon, tout le plaisir est pour moi. » susurra l'homme de l'ascenseur en inclinant la tête.

« Vous vous connaissiez ? » demanda Minelli en constatant l'échange du duo.

« Croisés dans l'ascenseur. Et je suppose que vous ne m'aviez pas montré le dossier car il y est écrit que Monsieur Jane est un manipulateur, un menteur, et un orgueilleux qui ne sait pas se mêler de ses affaires ? »

« Agent Lisbon, puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ? »

« Oui, agent Lisbon, dites nous ce qui vous prend ! » répéta son consultant.

« Nous nous sommes croisés dans l'ascenseur et Monsieur Jane n'a pas eu la décence de se présenter, préférant mentir sur son identité. »

« Je sens que c'est le début d'une belle collaboration, dites moi… » s'exaspéra Minelli. « Si vous passiez outre cet incident, peut-être pourrions nous commencer à remplir les formulaires d'emploi ? »

[…]

Lisbon sortit une heure plus tard du bureau de leur grand patron. Finalement, Jane s'était avéré surprenant et drôle, et Lisbon décida de lui laisser une chance. De plus il lui tardait de voir ses talents de mentaliste sur le terrain, il semblait être vraiment doué pour ce qui était de deviner les gens.

« Alors ? Je ferai l'affaire ? » demanda le blond en se postant devant elle comme un enfant.

« Je pense que si vous ne recommencez pas à adopter le comportement inapproprié que vous avez eu lors de notre rencontre, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Et puis je suis obligée de vous garder si je veux être bluffée par vos talents ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Je peux vous bluffer tout de suite, si vous le voulez ! » proposa l'homme avec assurance.

« Voyez vous ça. Allez-y… » lâcha Lisbon avec nonchalance.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Après avoir été surprise de voir que j'étais votre consultant, vous vous êtes avérée déçue que le bel homme que je suis –je vous ai vu me détailler dans l'ascenseur, ne soit en fait pas membre d'une autre équipe que la vôtre… » chantonna-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Lisbon se retrouva seule dans le couloir, rougissante. Ca promettait d'être une belle collaboration, en effet…

* * *

><p>Nouvel OS, qui je l'espère vous plaira. *peur*<p>

**Antsybal**


	6. Une Conférence Instructive

**Une conférence instructive.**

« Lisbon, vous m'aviez dit qu'on serait côte à cote ! »

L'agent leva les yeux au ciel et fit un signe de tête à Rigsby qui se décala vers Van Pelt. Puis elle prit place à côté de Jane qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« C'était la condition pour que je vienne à votre conférence d'agents ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Au congrès annuel du CBI. Et la vraie condition, c'était votre poste. On est tous obligés d'assister à cette série de conférences, c'est le règlement. »

« S'asseoir, écouter des gens parler et prendre des notes, affligeant qu'on soit payés pour ça ! Et qui résout des enquêtes pendant ce temps ? »

« Une équipe est restée dans les bureaux pour palier à ce manque. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les macchabées, leurs mystères seront résolus ! » répondit Lisbon avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

« Alors j'vais les aider ! » claironna Jane en se levant.

Mais Lisbon le retint par la manche au moment où un homme en costard faisait son entrée sur scène et le consultant fut contraint de se rasseoir.

[…]

Il souffla pour la énième fois et prit sur lui pour ne pas sortir. Il regarda sa supérieure à côté de lui elle prenait des notes, concentrée. A côté d'elle, Rigsby et Van Pelt flirtaient et au rang derrière, Cho fixait l'estrade, impassible. Depuis plus d'une demi heure, l'homme en costard s'extasiait sur Jane-ne-savait-quoi, et ne semblait pas remarquer l'apathie de son public. Le consultant soupira encore et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Un bout de papier tomba sur son bureau et Jane le regarda sans comprendre avant de voir un sourire en coin égailler le visage de sa supérieure. Il se saisit du mot et le déplia.

« Arrêtez de soupirer aussi fort, vous allez vous faire repérer. »

Jane sortit le stylo qui se cachait dans la poche de la poitrine de sa veste et répondit.

« Monsieur Je-ne-sais-qui est bien trop concentré sur son allure et son discours pour se laisser distraire. »

Lisbon souffla dans un sourire.

« Alors faites ça pour moi, vous me stressez ! Et j'essaie de me concentrer. »

« Menteuse ! Vous prenez des notes en espérant que le temps passera plus vite. »

Il dessina en dessous une grille et plaça une croix dans le carré central.

Lisbon regarda son consultant du coin de l'œil et se prêta au jeu. Mais les parties de morpions passèrent et la conférence n'en finissait pas.

« J'en ai assez, vous savez d'avance comment je vais jouer. Je vous soupçonne même de me manipuler ! »

Jane rit et griffonna une réponse.

« Moi ? Jamais ! Vous êtes trop prévisible, c'est tout. »

« Prévisible ? »

Jane fit un clin d'œil à son amie en lui chuchotant un discret « Bien sûr ». Cette dernière piqua un fard et baissa les yeux, retournant à ses notes. Le calme revint entre eux, et Jane ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer à nouveau.

[…]

Un mot atterri sur la tablette de Lisbon.

« Regardez discrètement l'homme à votre droite, légèrement derrière vous. »

Lisbon leva le regard, interrogatrice, et Jane fit un signe de tête en direction de l'homme derrière. Celui-ci dévisageait Lisbon depuis un moment et l'agent spécial s'empressa de ramener le regard devant elle. Elle se saisit de son stylo et répondit à Jane.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? Vous osez me mentir à ce point, Lisbon ? Vous me décevez. »

« Il me regarde avec insistance, et alors ? »

« Mais c'est Karl, l'agent du Quatrième qui vous plait tant ! »

« Comment savez vous qu'il me plait ? »

Jane sourit en lisant la note. Lisbon lui avouait tout sans qu'il n'ait besoin de trop ruser !

« Voyons Lisbon, vous me sous-estimez ! »

« Je suis sérieuse, Jane, ça m'intéresse de savoir à quoi vous voyez tout cela. »

« Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne le savais pas. Vous vous êtes grillée seule, ma chère amie ! Mais je regarderai mieux vos faits et gestes à l'avenir. Ca me permettra de voir comment vous vous comportez quand vous êtes amoureuse ! »

Lisbon fut surprise en lisant le mot. Ainsi, Jane n'avait aucune idée de ses agissements quand elle avait le béguin pour un homme… Elle qui était persuadée d'être niaise, elle était en réalité plutôt bien protégée. Elle cherchait quoi répliquer pour que Jane sache qu'elle l'avait mené en bateau à propos de Karl, mais les gens autour d'elle se levèrent. La conférence était terminée, et elle se joignit à la foule en direction de la sortie avec seulement un sourire pour Jane.

[…]

« Teresa, Patrick, pouvez-vous venir un instant ? »

Les deux interpellés quittèrent le reste de l'équipe avec qui ils partageaient un café pour rejoindre Hightower qui les regardait sévèrement.

« Je ne vais pas vous sermonner comme de vulgaires élèves, mais votre comportement s'y prêterait. Vous savez de quoi je veux parler. Nous avons été une poignée à remarquer votre inattention pendant la conférence. Inutile de vous dire que je ne vous veux pas à côté lors de la prochaine réunion. Qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs… » ajouta Madeleine Hightower en regardant sa montre avant de s'éclipser sans un mot de plus.

Les deux amis restèrent face à face. Lisbon était tétanisée par le sermon mais Jane resta positif.

« Au moins vous pourrez vous mettre près de Karl… » susurra-t-il avant de partir rejoindre l'équipe.

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche pour lui avouer que Karl ne l'intéressait pas mais Jane se retourna, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra et elle se ravisa. Jane ne savait pas comment elle se comportait quand elle était amoureuse, et il la croyait entichée d'un autre.

Ses sentiments étaient bien à l'abri, et elle décida de garder le répit que Jane lui offrait le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre soutien sur chacun de mes textes, en espérant vous avoir fait passer un bon moment!<p>

**Antsybal**


End file.
